AdvanceShipping Story: Edge Of Emotions
by King's Fist
Summary: Ash is back in Kanto, after his loss in a tournament in Unova. 6 months later, Ash is going to participate in a tournament in Kanto, on a mission from Oak. As he goes on, he finds a feeling he doesn't want to lose. AdvanceShipping! Ash x May
1. Chapter 1: There's No Place Like Home

**Edge of Emotions**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

**Summary: **The story is set 6 months after Unova. Ash is back in Kanto, after his devastating loss in a tournament in Unova. Now, Ash is stronger, both mentally and physically, and is going to participate in a tournament in Kanto, on a mission from Oak. Ash, now not only looking for redemption, but also a feeling he had, but lost. Will Ash find redemption, and his lost feeling?

**Chapter 1: **There's no place like home

* * *

><p>A clock rang. A Pikachu was poking a person, lying in the bed. Pikachu was standing right next to him, and Pikachu was poking this person. The person was holding for his ears, so he wouldn't need to listen to the annoying alarm. The person lying in the bed pushed the yellow mouse out of his way. Pikachu fell from the bed, and hit the floor. A spark began to emerge from his cheeks and the person lying in the bed, faster then a Ninjask, got out of his bed, and looked at the Pikachu, who was standing on the brown, wooden floor.<p>

"Pikachu, no!" the person screamed. But it was too late. Pikachu's sparks turned out to be Thunderbolt, and the attack hit the male. The male fell like a domino brick, and he hit the wooden floor.

"I deserved that one," the male said to the Pikachu. The Pikachu walked up to him, and said (That's what happens when you push me out of the bed). The male person laughed, and he stood up on his feet. He turned off the alarm on his Voltorb clock. The Voltorb clock was old, and it was easily broken.

"Let us get some food, shall we?" the trainer spoke with a soft voice to Pikachu. Pikachu ran out of the room, while the male person, who was only wearing boxers, looked around in his room. His room was light-blue and there were a lot of posters hanging on the wall. Most of them contained pictures of Elite Four members. There was also a desk, with souvenirs; a couple of trophies and diplomas, a Focus Band and a wooden model of a Teddiursa.

The male saw a six pictures hanging on the wall. He looked at himself, who were in all five of them, with a smile. He was surrounded by a lot of Pokemon, and someone who was part of every picture, apart from himself, was Pikachu. The male's eyes were set on a picture, which was in the middle. There he stood, accompanied by another male, who was taller and a bit more dark-skinned, a smaller male, who was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of glasses, himself, although much smaller, and then a female. The female was wearing a red t-shirt with a dark blue circle around her neck, dark-blue shorts, a white skirt and a red bandanna with a white Poké Ball print. Ash stared at her, and he held his hand up, staring at his hand, and then clenching it into a fist. He turned his back around, and he looked into a mirror, which was hanging over a table.

"I can't believe its 7 years since I became a trainer," he said to himself. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt from the table nearby, and put it all on.

The male person ran down the stairs. He saw the Pikachu sipping ketchup from a ketchup bottle. The male person saw nobody else then Pikachu. He went to the living room and the kitchen, but he saw nobody. He walked out, and he saw a Mr. Mime, watering flowers. The male looked up, and the sun shined brighter then ever. Mr. Mime looked at him, and he stopped watering flowers.

The male person asked, "Have you seen my mom?" the male person asked him, and Mr. Mime pointed up a hill. The male person looked at the direction, and there it was. Oak's ranch. Pikachu ran outside, and jumped on the male's shoulder. The male person gave the Mr. Mime thumbs up, and he ran, with Pikachu on his shoulder, towards Oak's laboratory.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, the male and Pikachu was standing right outside the door to Oak's ranch. The male knocked on the door, and he stood there, waiting for a response. After a coupleof minutes, with complete silence, the male person and Pikachu, who was still standing on his shoulder, ran around the corner, and there, the male person got attacked by a Bayleaf.<p>

"Nice to see you Bayleaf!" he said, while Bayleaf was standing over him, cuddling with him. Pikachu, who was thrown to the side by Bayleaf, saw a Heracross and a Quilava running towards them.

(Guys!) Pikachu said, while he was walking towards Quilava and Heracross. Then the earth began to shake, and Pikachu saw a giant Pokemon run behind Heracross and Quilava, and then he realized that it was Snorlax. Both Heracross and Quilava could feel and hear that the Pokemon behind them were Snorlax, and without turning their heads, they jumped to the side.

(This is the end) Pikachu said, but then Pikachu was lifted up. Pikachu looked around to find his savior. The savior was Noctowl, who used his Psychic move to lift him up from the ground. Snorlax who realized that he failed to hug Pikachu, fell down on his back, and began to sleep, like a little baby.

(You are a life savior.) Pikachu said to Noctowl, who released Pikachu, who was finally on safe grounds. Pikachu looked at this savior. Noctowl was brown, and were usually big, but this Noctowl was different. It was shiny, and the brown colors were replaced by yellow and orange, and this Noctowl was also smaller then the usual Noctowls.

(Nobody deserves to be put under Snorlax.) A floating ice head spoke to Pikachu. Pikachu realized that he was standing next to a big tree, where he saw a tall, green gecko, leaning towards the tree. Next to him was a blue, baby crocodile, at the same size as himself. He was leaning towards the tree, doing the same as the gecko next to him.

(You two are relaxing) Pikachu said, and he smiled to all of them. Sceptile looked at Pikachu and Glalie, who were both smiling towards him, in a very creepy way. Sceptile then saw Totodile mimicking the way he stood. Out of the trees, a Gliscor appeared, and she saw Pikachu, who was just standing there. Gliscor was big and purple. It had fangs, and it had vampire-traits. Pikachu remembered when he saw Gliscor for the first time. A big scary vampire Pokemon, wanting to suck his blood. But Gliscor was nothing like that. She was one of the nicest Pokemon he had got to known.

(Pikachu, I recommend that you leave) Gliscor spoke, and Pikachu didn't understand what she meant. Pikachu saw Sceptile turning more red for each second, as the Totodille next to him began mimicking everything he did. Without the ability to dodge, Sceptile used Bullet Seed at Totodile, who dodged every single seed aimed at him, still laughing and now dancing as well. Pikachu left all four of them, and left for the nearby pond, where he saw Torterra keep Buizel and Corphish away from each other, with Infernape and Gible being spectators. A lot of other Pokemon were there as well, and most of them were owned by Oak.

(It's my turn to have the pond, Corphish!) Buizel said to Corphish, who was pinching his claws. Pikachu looked at Infernape and Gible, who were both standing behind Corphish and Buizel respectively. Gible was tiny, and Infernape was quite big. Pikachu looked at the big fire monkey, as Infernape clenched his fists. Infernape was once owned by Paul, as a Chimchar. He still remembered when Chimchar first joined the team. Infernape was for sure one of the strongest Pokemon on Ash's team, but he just didn't fit in. He was distant, and not in the Sceptile way. Most Pokemon here didn't talk with Infernape, and sometimes he wondered if Infernape missed being with Paul. Even though Paul mistreated Infernape, they still had a bond.

(You got your training time for almost three hours yesterday.) Corphish said, pinching furiously for each second that went by. Corphish was one of those who easily got into conflicts. Especially in Hoenn, when Sceptile was always taunting Corphish.

(Now guys, we can all be civil about this situation) Torterra replied, but it was too late. Gible used Rock Smash on Corphish, and then the fight started. Buizel used Ice Punch, Infernape used Mach Punch and Corphish used Crabhammer on each other, creating a massive battle. Torterra, who was trying to stop this conflict, tried to calm both parts.

(Oak is going to be mad at us.) Torterra said to Pikachu, who was trying to stop the conflict as well. Pikachu looked at the massive turtle, with an odd look.

(Why?) Pikachu spoke with the same odd look on his face.

(Even though this happens almost every day, he got really angry at us. It all started last week, after a person wanted to talk with Oak. Oak usually just laughs when this happens, but when that person appeared, he wants us to be quiet.) Torterra replied to the yellow rat. Pikachu opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a Bubblebeam attack hit Torterra straight in the face. Just like Sceptile, Torterra got red, and he activated Leaf Storm, hitting everybody in the conflict, blasting them off in each direction. Pikachu was astonished by Torterra's attack, and before he could ask Torterra, Torterra walked away from the conflict and to a place with shade.

* * *

><p>The male finally got himself out of Bayleaf's wrath. A tall male, dark skinned, wearing an orange jacket and green pants approached him. The male trainer saw up, and saw his former friend, for the first time in 6 months.<p>

"Good to see you Ash," the tall skinned person said, to Ash, who shrugged off some dirt from his clothes. Ash's Bayleaf ran inside, and it ran out again, with first aid kit. Ash wondered what was going on, but Brock interrupted him.

"You have been doing well, I see," Brock said, to the wondering Ash. Ash and Brock shook each others hand. Ash was happy to see Brock, who was the older brother he never had. They had been doing so much together, and while he travelled in Unova, he missed talking with Brock. Brock was also the first Gym Leader he defeated, and ever since that day, Brock had helped him.

"Where are the others?" Ash spoke, as a couple of more Pokemon came towards him. Bayleaf, Quilava and Heracross were carrying four injured Pokemon; Infernape, Gible, Buizel and Corphish. While being carried, Corphish was still pinching his claws, at Buizel's direction. Ash facepalmed and Brock laughed.

"They're waiting inside. Just follow me," Brock said, still laughing, and walked inside, with Ash right after him. The room was still the same, just like seven years ago, when he received his first Pokemon, Pikachu. (**NOTE:** The same clothing as HG/SS Brock)

"Why didn't anybody open the door?" Ash spoke, as he walked after Brock. Brock, turning his head a little to the side, without a smile on his face, so that Ash could see him speak, said: "We didn't hear you," Brock turned his head forward, but Ash had a feeling inside him, that he was lying to him.

"Why are you here Brock? I thought you were back in Pewter City, nursing sick Pokemon," Ash said, so that the conversation wouldn't be as awkward. Brock turned his head a little the side, so that Ash could see him speak.

Ash saw that Brock was smiling, "Tracey called me, so he asked me come over," Brock replied, and he turned his head forward again.

"Are anybody else here?" Ash continued on. He was looking forward to meet his friends. Friends he hasn't seen for months. The last time he saw them, was when he left them, without a single goodbye.

"Don't know Ash. I got here two hours ago," Brock said, once again turning his head to the side, so Ash could see his face. Once again, Brock was smiling. After walking through the main corridor, they went upstairs and Ash saw Muk embrace him. Ash began laughing, as he saw Muk hug him. After a bit of wrestling, Ash was finally free from Muk. Both Ash and Muk followed after Brock, and there Ash and Muk saw Oak, the famous Pokemon professor, Tracey, his friend and Delia, his mom. Tracey was a Pokemon Watcher, and it was thanks to meeting up with Ash that he was working under his long, time idol. He had always liked Tracey, as Tracey would take of all his Pokemon.

"Ash!" Tracey said, who was sitting on a chair, drinking tea with the others, came up to him, greeting him. Two familiar Pokemon, who were hiding behind a wall, jumped onto Ash. One was light-blue, and had a shell on his back, and the other one had a bulb on top of his back. He recognized both of them immediately. Ash hugged both of them.

"Feeling great?" Ash said, and he put down his Bulbasaur and Squirtle on the floor. Ash loved watching Bulbasaur and Squirtle play together. While being completely different, yin and yang, they were best friends,

(Feeling great) Bulbasaur said and smiled towards his trainer, and Squirtle agreed. Ash looked at his two Kanto starters, and began to remember the times in Kanto where they had fun all the time.

* * *

><p>"Ash, you look different," Oak said, and Ash took a place next to Tracey, who sat on a chair. Ash looked at his tea cup, and he could feel the sweet aroma go through his nose. He had always liked tea, and the taste of sweetness going through him. When he was travelling, and could feel the scent of tea, he always thought of everything back home.<p>

"Not that different," Ash replied, pouring tea into his tea-cup. "You look stronger, and you sound way more mature," Oak said, which made Ash chuckle a bit. Ash knew that he had changed. He was older, more mature and also stronger physically and mentally. Tracey and Oak both looked the same, wearing the same clothes since he last met them. Delia, Oak and Brock all sat down on the couch, while Ash and Tracey sat on the opposite side of them. Ash's eyes wandered from Brock, to the professor and to his mom. Ash knew they were holding something secret from him.

"So, what's going on here?" Ash spoke with a smile on his face, to release the tension that was floating in the room. "Ash, don't be mad at me, but I have a task for you," Oak said. Ash clenched his arms into fists.

"I came home yesterday, and you want me to go on a mission?" Ash replied, with a tone of anger in his voice. The sweet scent disappeared. His eyes were dead set on Oak, who stared right back.

"We know you just got back, but this is a very important," Brock responded, making Ash shifts his black eyes from Oak to him. His fists opened up, and he looked at Brock.

"We've been getting information about de-evolution," Brock continued on, but was cut off by Ash. "De-evolution?" Ash said surprisingly. His tone angry tone disappeared, and the sweet scent that had been there came back.

"Rumors about Pokemon de-evolving, making them shift to their previous form, has been creating chaos for scientists," Brock continued on.

"And you want me to stop this?" Ash said casually, which surprised Tracey. Ash thought for himself. Why did he always have to help others? Why was it always him? Oak and his mother didn't make eye contact with him.

"Pokemon are dying, Ash!" Brock said, raising his voice. Ash had only heard Brock rise a few times, but those occasions were nothing compared to this.

"What makes you think I can stop this?" Ash replied back, raising his voice towards Brock.

"You have saved others in the past, Ash. You're special, Ash," Tracey said, and Ash saw that both Tracey and Brock was teaming up. Ash looked at his mother, who hasn't said a thing yet, during this whole conversation. Ash hoped that his mother would back him up, but she didn't say a thing.

"The reason why we want you to go Ash is because there is an upcoming tournament, held in Saffron City. You are a trainer, and if we send you there, these people, won't notice you," Oak responded. Ash's eyes did meet any of the others eyes. His eyes moved towards Squirtle and Bulbasaur, who were both asleep. They were sleeping back to back, just like the old times. Ash stood up from his chair, and he walked downstairs. Tracey and Brock both stood up, ready to go after Ash. "Is that a yes or a no?" Tracey said, and a soft voice filled the room:

"Don't worry boys. He will go," Delia said. Brock and Tracey both looked at her, and Oak nodded, as he took a sip from his tea cup.

* * *

><p>The stars were shinning, in the skies. Ash was sitting on the roof, looking at the sky. He saw most of his Pokemon sleeping under a tree. Ash stared at Pikachu, who was sleeping on Snorlax's belly. Ash clenched his fist, realizing that Pikachu soon had to say goodbye to his friends, once again. Ash jumped down from the roof, and onto the wet grass. Ash had found out that their was an incident, where Corphish and Buizel got into an argument. Oak's ranch was on a hill, and you could see everything in Pallet from this hill. He saw house near the exit to Pallet Town. It was his home, but their's no place like home. He had almost spent more time away then home.<p>

"I wonder how much the clock is," Ash said to himself. He was shivering. He was only wearing a t-shirt, which was a bit short for him. He had changed, just like Oak said. He shouldn't have screamed, or be arrogant about it. Oak and Tracey had always been there for him, and Brock, who had been travelling with him the longest. He continued to look at the stars. They were always there to guide him.

"It's 2:30 AM, Ash." A woman said, and Ash saw that his mom was standing right next to him. Ash didn't answer back, so he continued to look into the stars. He always looked at the stars when he travelled. It reminded him of home, and that they were always with him.

"I don't want you to go Ash," Delia said to her son, who didn't respond. "I know you miss being here, just spending time with your Pokemon. I also miss you being here. Every single day, I am always worrying about you. Where you are, what you are doing," she said, and Ash stopped staring at the stars. He moved his head downwards, and Delia quickly saw that her son was crying. It was a long time ago he had ever cried in front of his mom.

"I was hoping to see my friends again" he said, and he looked at her, still crying. Delia smiled, and Ash realized that he was crying in front of his mom. He took away the tears with his hand.

"Maybe you'll see them sooner then you expect," Delia replied. Ash raised his eye, wondering what she meant, before he let out a big yawn.

"You are leaving tomorrow, so you better need some sleep," she said, taking her hand in his hair, going back and forth. Ash's head moved towards his left, and now his head was on his mom's shoulder.

"Can I sleep on the couch?" he said, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his mother, who smiled at him. She nodded, letting go of her hand in his hair. Ash went inside the house, and walked to the nearby couch. He didn't bother taking off his clothes, and went straight to bed, grabbing a nearby blanket, and he had fallen asleep.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash screamed. The massive scream from the audience over voiced him. Charizard's claws became shrouded in by a white force, as Charizard went straight for Aerodactyl, engaging it in an air battle._

"_Don't use Dragon Claw, Charizard! Use Dragon Pulse!" Ash screamed, but it was too late. Aerodactyl dodged the Dragon Claw, and the Aerodactyl got surrounded by rocks, which soon got headed straight for Charizard._

"_Dodge Charizard, and use Flame Burst!" Ash yelled, but his orange dragon couldn't listen. The small, yet fast rocks, hit Charizard straight in chest. Charizard fell fast towards the ground and the crowd cheered. Ash tried to block the cheers from the crowd._

"_Don't give up Charizard. Use Flame Burst on the ground, to save yourself!" Ash commanded his orange dragon, who was badly hurt. The orange dragon let out a burst from his mouth, hitting the ground. Charizard managed to get himself back in the air, as the burst managed to help him recover a bit. Charizard breathed heavily and he had injuries over his entire body. Some of the injuries were that deep, that he was bleeding._

"_Good job Charizard. Now, use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered his Charizard, but just like the previous time, Charizard went straight for Aerodactyl, who hadn't moved since the last attack. Charizard got his claws ready, but just like before Aerodactyl used Stone Edge, surrounding himself by rocks, which went straight for Charizard, hitting it once again in the chest._

"_No!" Ash screamed, as his strongest Pokemon fell like a sack of potatoes. Ash ordered his Pokemon to use Flame Burst to dodge the fall, but Aerodactyl flew straight to Charizard, grabbing his neck, and pushing it downwards. Charizard couldn't let out an attack, and when Charizard hit the ground, a cloud of sand surrounded both Aerodactyl and Charizard. As the fog of sand slowly disappeared, Aerodactyl was standing over Charizard, who was still alive. Ash looked at his Charizard in despair, and then he saw the other trainer, who was laughing._

"_Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam!" the laughing trainer ordered his ancient Pokemon. Aerodactyl mouth opened, and a yellow orb in his mouth was growing for each second that went on. Ash looked at his Pokemon, who couldn't do anything, being defenseless._

"_I forfeit!" Ash screamed, and the referee, who was standing right next to the two battling dragons. The referee looked at Ash, and he put up the red flag. The Aerodactyl withdrew this Hyper Beam, while it stepped off Charizard. His neck was bleeding and it had a lot of scratches. Had he known that it would be this brutal, he would never have accepted to join this tournament. He took his left hand, and grabbed Charizard's Poke Ball, and his right hand in his pocket. He held his hand there for a couple of seconds, before letting go._

"_The winner of the first round of the Special Cup is… Damon," the referee said, and the crowd screamed in excitement. Ash took out his Poke Ball, and returned Charizard back to his Poke Ball. Ash could hear the crowd say: "Coward!" Ash looked at the ground and on the Poke Ball he was holding. _

"_Charizard…" he said to himself. He should have forfeited earlier. This match wasn't worth to see his Pokemon get injured._

"_I thought you would put up a fight, Ash. Losing 6 to 1 isn't much of a fight, is it?" Damon screamed, as he waved to the crowd, in excitement. Ash looked up, and he saw his friends sitting there. Brock, Pikachu, Cilan, Dawn and the rest, where all sitting there, disappointed. Ash tried to avoid looking at her, but he couldn't do it. Ash's eyes went to May, who was also sitting there. Ash didn't want her to see him like this, but he couldn't avoid her blue-ocean looking eyes. She looked at him, and then she stood up, and ran for the exit. The others looked at her direction, and they slowly went for the same direction as her. Ash then ran out the nearby exit as well, and out of stadium, and the crowds screaming turned to echoes. _

"_I need to get there before the others," Ash whispered to himself, when he was finally outside the stadium. After a couple of seconds, Ash had managed to avoid the journalists and the camera men, and he was now running in the rain. He saw the other exits being crowded by people, which made Ash run for the nearest Pokemon Center. There weren't a lot of people there, so Ash ran up the stairs, and for room number 23. The lights were off, but he ignored that. He grabbed five of his Poke Balls and dropped them on his bed. He then grabbed a new Poke Ball, which was placed on his desk. He could hear footsteps, turning louder and louder. Ash opened the glass door, and threw the Poke Ball he got from his desk. A big, black Pokemon, with a red hawk appeared. Ash jumped onto Staraptor. Right after Ash had jumped onto Staraptor, Ash saw somebody get into his hotel room._

"_Staraptor, fly. Just fly," Ash whispered to his big bird, and Staraptor flew away from the hotel. Ash could hear his friends talk and scream after him. Ash couldn't look back. He could only look forward._

* * *

><p>So this is the first chapter of my new Advanceshipping. So who do you think Ash sees? Sorry if my grammar sucks, but I'm constantly improving… I think… I hope so.<p>

Hopefully you'll have the time to review my story. I'll take criticism, but no flaming. I know that I suck at English grammar, so no need to be harsh on that topic.

EDIT: Sorry for reposting the 1st chapter. I just wanted to paraphase the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Recruit

**Edge of Emotions**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon

**Summary for last episode: **Ash is back in Pallet Town, after being gone for 6 months. But the welcome isn't warm, as Ash has to go travel to Celadon City and a big tournament, on a mission fro-

**Squirtle: ***Stumbles into the room* Dude, you don't need to recap the last chapter.

**King's Fist: **Why not? It is just a quick recap.

**Squirtle: **If you just started the next chapter, these poor people will be able to read this chapter as soon as possible, but you want to make a recap thus making it longer for them to wait.

**Bulbasaur: **Squirtle, you just made this chapter longer to produce. *Walks into the room*

**Squirtle:** Damn it, I did.

**King's Fist: **Enjoy this chapter guys.

**Chapter 2: **The last recruit

* * *

><p>(Guys, we need to wake Ash up) a light-blue, tiny turtle said to a Bulbasaur, standing right next to him.<p>

(Got any bright ideas, Squirtle?) Bulbasaur said to his friend, who was thinking of ideas to wake his trainer up from a deep sleep. Squirtle began walking in circles, trying to make ideas. Bulbasaur looked at his friend, who was still thinking.

(I got an idea!) Squirtle said, and ran out of the laboratory, where Ash was sleeping for the night. He ran out the big door, and into the back garden. Bulbasaur facepalmed, using his two vines to do it. Bulbasaur could hear a handcart come closer. Bulbasaur turned his head, to see Bayleaf pushing a handcart, with lots of Pokemon food and a one pancake.

(Hello Bulbasaur. I thought Squirtle was with you) Bayleaf said, and she stopped right next to Ash, who was still sleeping.

(He went out to get something, I think) Bulbasaur said, and rolled his eyes. Who knew what Squirtle was up too? Bulbasaur looked at the one pancake Bayleaf was holding. It had nothing added to it. It was just an ordinary pancake.

(What is the pancake for?) Bulbasaur asked Bayleaf.

(To wake up my Ash, silly. Food is the easiest way to get to a man's heart) Bayleaf responded, and she used her vines to pick up the plate with the pancake. She held the pancake in front of Ash's face, right in front of his nose. Bulbasaur could smell the pancake himself.

"Food…" Ash said. Bayleaf took the pancake away from Ash's nose, and pulled it further away from him. This made Ash wake up. Ash was still in his jeans and his black t-shirt. His clothes did not smell good. Ash stood up, yawning and stretching his arms. Bulbasaur saw Bayleaf run away with the pancake in her vines. Bulbasaur considered himself as one of the more normal Pokemon around here. There was always a conflict that needed to be fixed.

"Ah, that was a good night sleep," Ash said, and then he saw his grass starter standing in front of him.

"Hello Bulbasaur. Did you smell pancakes?" Ash spoke, and Bulbasaur, using his vines, pointed towards the kitchen. Ash then walked from the couch, and towards the kitchen When Ash walked out of the room, Squirtle came back, with a saxophone in his hands. He was followed by Totodile, who was holding a keyboard in his hand.

(I don't even want to know) Bulbasaur said to himself, and walked towards the garden, where the rest of Ash's Pokemon were. Totodile sat down his drum set, while Squirtle took his saxophone over his shoulder. Totodile was exhausted and sweating, while Squirtle was searching for Ash.

(Where is Ash?) Squirtle said, wondering where his trainer was.

* * *

><p>Ash, in his plain, black t-shirt and jeans, was in Oak's kitchen. When he got into the room, he saw heaven. Different types of fruits, everything from watermelon to mango to pineapple, cheese, coffee, bread, potatoes and even five different kinds of tea sorts, all on one table. Ash's eyes were shifting from one food kind to another.<p>

"You have a big journey in front of you, so I made breakfast," Brock said. He was wearing an apron and he was cleaning a plate with a towel. Ash looked at the former Gym Leader, and everything that was exchanged in the conversation yesterday, vanished. Ash grabbed a plate on the table, and grabbed almost everything. Brock laughed, and he went back to cleaning more plates.

10 minutes later, Ash was rubbing his belly, which had grown bigger. It didn't matter how many push ups or sit ups he had taken, it was all gone. The muscles he had gotten were replaced with five pieces of home made bread with fresh cheese. As he was rubbing his belly, he looked at the watch. It was 1:15 PM.

"You shouldn't be late Ash. The ability to sign into the tournament closes the day after tomorrow, in Celadon City," Brock said, still wearing his apron. He was taking food off the table, and into the kitchen. Ash could hear his belly rumble, and so could Brock. Ash stood up, in need to find a bathroom.

"Sorry Ash, but the bathroom is busy. You need to go back home," Brock said, carrying a basket full of apples back into the kitchen.

"You are reading my mind," Ash replied, and smiled. He ran back to the room where he had slept, and through the big double door. He got to the garden, and he saw some of his Pokemon relaxing, and somebody else moving around. Ash, while running, saw Squirtle talking with Donphan, while holding a saxophone and a drum set. What were they up too? Ash ignored that, and ran for home, closely followed by Pikachu, who watched his best friend run faster then a Ninjask. Ash knew that somebody told them that he was going on another journey, which meant some of them wanted to tag along. He saw Infernape punching rocks rapidly, Sceptile training his ranged attacks at different objects, with Totodile mimicking him and more. Some Pokemon were relaxing, like Quilava and Snorlax, who were still sleeping. He wanted to give everybody time to battle, and it worked with his Unova team, where he had a rotation system going on, but who did he want to recruit first. But Ash couldn't focus on that now because he had a date with a certain someone.

(So Donphan, do you want to join our band?) Squirtle asked the grey and black elephant. Donphan was one of the Pokemon who was training, rolling into different objects, breaking the objects with sheer force.

(Can't talk right now, Squirtle) Donphan replied to his answer. He rolled himself into a ball again, and with full speed, he crushed a big sized rock. Bulbasaur, who was sitting under a tree, resting along with Gliscor, saw Squirtle's failed attempt to recruit someone for his band.

(Any luck?) Bulbasaur said, with a hint of irony in his voice. Gliscor, who was hanging up side down in the tree, laughed along with Bulbasaur. Her tongue stuck out, and Squirtle walked over to them.

(Gliscor, you want to join a band right?) Squirtle asked the vampire looking Pokemon. She was half-asleep, but she woke up, just to join the conversation.

(Would love to Squirtle, but it's sunny right now, and I need some sleep) Gliscor spoke, and went into the tree, leaving Bulbasaur and Squirtle by themselves, along with a sleeping Quilava and Snorlax. Bulbasaur opened his mouth, but Squirtle walked away, disappointed, holding his saxophone over his shoulder.

(Thanks Torkoal) Sceptile said to his fellow Hoenn comrade. Torkoal was carrying Totodile away from Sceptile, who was sitting down, all for himself, looking into the sun. The clouds were up in air, slowly moving from one side to another. Sceptile saw the others either training or relaxing. Even though he was a loner by choice, he liked them. When he was traveling with Ash, as a Treecko and Grovyle, he wasn't that attached to anybody. But ever since he fell in love with a Meganium and lost his powers, he knew how it was to feel attached. He was friendlier now, and he liked spending time with others, some more then others. Sceptile was slowly joined by a big land crab, Kingler. Kingler sat down besides Sceptile, who didn't mind company, as long it wasn't Corphish or Totodile. Sceptile heard a voice, inside Oak's house. It was familiar, and somewhat sweet. He stood up, and he looked inside the house. He saw Brock talking with someone, but he couldn't figure out who it was. The person walked outside, and Sceptile was shocked to see who it was.

* * *

><p>Ash stepped out of the shower, wearing a towel and holding his black t-shirt and jeans. He threw his dirty laundry on the floor, while he grabbed a boxer from his drawer. Ash walked towards his closet, looking for clothes and items to use for his upcoming journey, but all he found was a note, from his mother: <strong>"No need to get clothes. Go downstairs to find your new clothes" <strong>Ash smiled, and he took on his black boxer. He dropped his towel on the wooden floor, and went downstairs.

Ash was finally downstairs. He was only wearing a black boxer, and there he saw his mom, holding brand new clothes and a cap, with Pikachu sitting on the table, zipping ketchup.

"Here are your new clothes, Ash," Delia said, and gave the clothes to Ash. Ash took the clothes and put them on. Delia saw Ash put on his new clothes, along with Pikachu, who was still zipping ketchup. It was almost like watching models walk on the cat-walk.

"How are the clothes?" Delia asked her son, who took the cap and put it on.

"I feel great. Thanks mom," Ash replied. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt underneath, with a red jacket with a glider on top. His cap was put a bit on edge, making it easier to see his hair (**NOTE: **Same clothing as Red from Adventures aka male character from LG/FR)

"You look great," Delia said to her son. She smiled towards him, and in a sudden movement, Ash gave her a hug. Delia, a bit surprised by this, hugged back. Ash was soon leaving her again. It made her feel sad, that her only son would soon be off on another adventure.

"You better pick the Pokemon you are bringing along with you now. You're leaving in two hours," she said, and they separated. Ash looked at the watch, hanging on the wall, over the refrigerator, and it was now 1:55 PM. He was supposed to leave at 4:00 PM.

"OK! Come on Pikachu, we're going to recruit someone," Ash said. Pikachu stopped zipping his ketchup bottle, and jumped onto his shoulder.

(These clothes are fresh) Pikachu said, and rubbed his cheek into the clothes. Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, ran out the main door, towards Oak's ranch. Delia ran outside, and she saw her son and his first Pokemon run towards Oak's ranch, soon leaving her alone, once again.

Ash and Pikachu were back at the ranch, a bit exhausted after running, but still fit and alive. They went around the corner, to find most Pokemon still sitting there, either eating, training or relaxing. Ash and Pikachu gathered everybody in a big circle, which proved to be quite difficult. Corphish didn't want to leave the pond because he would lose time in the pond, so Bulbasaur and Torterra had to drag him up from the pond with their strength. Waking up Snorlax turned out to be too much of a problem, so they just left him asleep and Gliscor didn't want to leave the shade, so she listened from the tree. When everybody else got into a big circle, Ash began to speak.

"So as you know, I'm leaving for a journey, and I'm recruiting somebody to join me to Celadon. Now, if you don't get picked, you will be on my team sooner or later, so this is just for the trip to Celadon," Ash spoke to his Pokemon.

(I hope I get picked) Muk said to Buizel, who was standing right next to him. Buizel held over his nose, and moved a little away from him.

(Sure hope so) Buizel replied to him, with a very rude voice.

"So the Pokemon I'll be bringing with me are: Pikachu, Gliscor," Ash spoke, and Gliscor cheered in the background, sticking out her tongue in only a way Gliscor could do. Ash continued: "Gible, Staraptor, Totodile," Both Gible and Staraptor got excited, but Totodile was still crossing his fingers.

(Please let Sceptile be the last recruit) Totodile said, and most of the others could hear what he was saying.

(This guy is obsessed) Corphish said, not so loud to the two Pokemon standing next to him, Bulbasaur and Torterra, who was still guarding him. They both nodded, seeing Totodile creepy obsession with Sceptile develop further and further.

"And the very last recruit is…" Ash continued, and everybody that was not selected, including Totodile, crossed their fingers and legs so that they could be the chosen one. "Sceptile," Ash said, and Totodile jumped in joy.

(Yes! Give my high-five Sceptile!) Totodile turned around, to look for Sceptile, but he was nowhere to be found. Everybody else looked for Sceptile, but he was nowhere to be found. Ash then saw that both Sceptile and Kingler were gone, and seeing that Sceptile always wanted to travel along with him, he would have been here. A sudden bang hit a nearby tree. It was almost like something broke. Ash turned around, and there he saw Kingler, slammed into a tree and down for the count. Ash could hear the noise from the attacks. Ash and all of his Pokemon ran to see what happened on the other side of the house. Ash saw a Munchlax and a Blaziken fight Sceptile, who was holding Munchlax in his hands. Ash's heart began to beat faster, and his black eyes went a little further. His heart's beating went faster and faster for each second. Sceptile, who was holding Munchlax in his hands, used Slam and Munchlax went flying through the air, towards Ash. Faster then light, Ash got hit by Munchlax, and the last thing Ash heard was "Ash!" said by an unknown person. The voice was soft, but that was all Ash could hear, as he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FLASHBACK~<strong>_

_Two males were walking through Nimbasa City. One of them had green hair, and he was wearing a black pants and a bowtie. He was taller then the person he was walking next to. The male person next to him was wearing blue pants and had a blue and white jacket. A Pikachu was also sitting on his shoulder, tired._

"_Too bad Iris couldn't be with us," the green haired male said to person walking next to him. They passed a ferries wheel, which was spinning as they walked past it, and a gym center._

"_I hope she will come to see me battle," the other male said, yawning and stretching his arms, which made Pikachu jump off his shoulder and onto the ground. There was a big crowd there, exciting for the upcoming tournament, which would open in two days, and would last for two weeks._

"_Will the rest of your friends be there?" the green haired male replied to his companion. They were getting closer to the Pokemon Center, as they walked past a big building._

"_I hope so. It does mean a lot to me that my friends are here, Cilan," the male said, as they finally arrived at the Nimbasa Pokemon Center. An Audino was there to greet them. Both Cilan and his male companion gave their Poke Balls to Audino. Pikachu jumped onto the desk, and joined Audino, as the Audino took the Poke Balls and carried them away. Cilan suggested that the two of them could eat something. The two of them sat down at a table, and they ordered food. Cilan ordered steak (__**NOTE: **__Yes, they eat steak in the Pokemon World.) and his male companion ordered a vegetarian ramen dish. Ash liked ramen; it was something he ate a lot while he was Unova. When they went to places to eat, ramen was something Cilan never complained about. Cilan was a connoisseur, and he was extremely dedicated to food and tasting. _

"_I'm looking forward to meet your friends Ash," Cilan said, and Ash nodded. They were still waiting for their food to come._

"_You'll love them. My friend Brock, who traveled with me in almost every single region, is an excellent cook, an-" Ash replied, but he got interrupted by Cilan._

"_I'm more interesting in meeting this May," Cilan said, looking at Ash. Ash felt different after Cilan said her name._

"_May… She loves food, an-" Ash said, but once again, Cilan interrupted him._

"_This May… you have been talking about her a lot," Cilan said, and Ash felt somewhat uncomfortable. Something happened to him when somebody mentioned her name. It was both a feeling he had felt before and haven't felt before._

"_She owns the second half of your ribbon, right? The ribbon that you have in your pocket, am I right?" he asked Ash, who began to look down, and not into Cilan's gaze. Ash clapped his pockets, and answered._

"_Yes, she owns the second half. It's somewhat of a bond between me and her," Ash answered his male Unova companion. Cilan, being who he was, was somewhat of an expert of many things, which includes fishing and science._

"_That is very interesting. Do you know anything about her?" Cilan asked, and Ash looked up at Cilan._

"_What do you mean by that?" Ash asked interested in what Cilan meant about that._

"_I'm just asking if you know anything about her, on a more personal level," Cilan responded, and Ash began to think. Did he know that much about May? When he thought over it, he didn't know that much about her. Even though both of them travelled together for two regions, Ash had never asked her that much. He trained and she trained, for battling and contests respectively. Cilan looked at his friend, who didn't look back at him._

"_I don't know that much about her," Ash said, with a low voice. They got served their food, and Cilan started eating. Cilan had stopped asking Ash, for some reason. Ash ate his ramen, while Cilan ate his steak. Ash looked up at Cilan, who didn't meet his gaze. He had been talking about a friend for a long time, but it was a friend he barely knew. May was different from his other travelling companions. He knew everything about Brock because they had travelled together for ages. He knew Misty very well, since she never trained for herself. He and Misty trained together, and not separately. Tracey was somebody he knew quite well. They usually had long conversations when Ash got back home. Max usually played with Ash's Pokemon and he was always interested in watching Ash train instead of May. Dawn didn't have many rivals to train with, unlike May, so she trained with Ash. Iris and Cilan were also training with him all the time, so he knew them. But he and May were always separate, never spending too much time together. When they were walking from city to city, he was talking with Max about previous adventures and battling strategies, while May talked with Brock about food and stores._

"_That May, she is the one that loved ramen, right?" Cilan asked, holding a fork with a piece of beef, pointing it towards Ash. _

"_Yes, she loved ramen," Ash replied, and Cilan nodded. Cilan went back to eating, while Ash began picking on his food._

"_Yeah… I know that she loves ramen…" Ash said, but only high enough that he could hear it, and not Cilan._

* * *

><p>(Maybe we should use some electricity on him. That will wake him up) Corphish said. Some of the Pokemon gave him nasty glares.<p>

(What? Pikachu has done that a bunch of times) He said, but the others just ignored him. Corphish hated being ignored, but he figured out that he could just go back to his pond. The rest of them were gathered around Ash, who was unconscious. The Munchlax that hit him was back up and he was standing up.

(Are you alright, Munchlax?) Squirtle asked the Munchlax. The Munchlax ignored Squirtle and ran over to Snorlax, who was still sleeping. Snorlax didn't even hear the crash that Kingler and Munchlax created. The Munchlax sat down, next to Snorlax, and slept as well. Squirtle, who had been looking for someone to recruit the whole day, was disappointed. Ash could hear some of his Pokemon talking, and arguing. His head was resting on something soft and comfortable. He opened his eyes, and all the Pokemon around him closed their mouths and looked at him. He touched his stomach, and it hurt. He must have fallen on something sharp because he felt he had a cut. He tried standing up, but fell right back. Then he heard someone.

"Don't move Ash," a female person said. Ash heard the voice, but he failed to recognize who it was. The female person put her hands on his chest, and she carefully put him back, onto the pillow. Ash knew that the person who talked to him was somebody he knew, but he couldn't figure it out. His head was spinning for the moment. Ash was back in the position he fell on. The female person carefully put her hand into Ash's cheeks, and Ash could fell the warmth coming from her hand.

"Don't worry Ash, it will be alright," the female person said, and Ash knew who it was.

"May?" he said, and he managed to open his eyes again. He saw May, on her knees, right next to him, holding her hand onto his cheeks. Ash looked at her, and he tried to stand up, but he fell right back again, due the pain from his stomach. What was she doing here?

"You need to be still Ash," she said. She took up Ash's jacket and shirt. Many of the Pokemon backed away when they saw the scar on Ash's chest. It was long, but he wasn't bleeding. May touched the wound, and Ash moved a bit. May saw that it hurt a lot, so she pulled out a bandage from the med-kit, which was right next to her.

"I am going to tend your wound now. You will be alright Ash," she said, and Ash saw that Bayleaf came to help. Bayleaf used her vines to turn Ash, while May put on the bandage on his chest and his back. After a couple of minutes of pain, Ash was bandaged. He felt better and he had a feeling rushing through his body. May stood up, and she ran in with the med-kit. Infernape and Heracross helped Ash stand again, and he could still feel a bit pain, but it didn't hurt as much as before. Ash thanked his two Fighting types, and he saw May come back out again. Ash looked at her, and she was very different since the last time he saw her. She was just as tall as him now, she had bigger curves and she had bigger breasts then before. She was also a bit slimmer then before. Ash looked at her differences, and he knew immediately that May knew what he was looking at. Ash looked away, a bit ashamed, but May didn't seem to mind that.

"Nice to meet you again Ash," she said, and she went up to him. Ash looked at her again, and she was wearing a green bandanna, a red orange sleeveless T-shirt with a black collar, black bike shorts, and red and white sneakers. She also carried a green waist bag, just as the last time he last her, back in Unova. Ash didn't look at what she was wearing, but he looked at her face. Her ocean blue eyes, they were special. He didn't hear what she say, so all of his Pokemon that were still standing next to him, coughed to make Ash snap out of it, but he didn't hear it. Pikachu touched his legs, and gave him a bit shock. Ash snapped back into reality, and he realized what happened.

"Hello to you too, May," he said, and he saw some of his Pokemon facepalming. Ash looked at his Pokemon, who were looking at him with disgust. That wasn't something you should say to someone who helped fix you up. Ash ignored his Pokemon, and he reached out his hand, to shake her hand. May looked at it, and Ash did as well. May leaped, and Ash got a surprise. She jumped into him, giving him a hug. Ash, who was surprised by this, didn't know what he should do. Her arms were around his neck, and he put her hands on her back.

"I missed you," she said. The feeling he got was still rushing around in his body. What was the feeling?

"Iiii missed you too, May," Ash stammered, and they broke apart. He felt somewhat different. He had so many questions to ask her. Did she remember the last time they interacted? Ash didn't realize that Brock was standing near the double door, looking at the two of them.

"Ehm, am I interrupting?" Brock said, and May turned around and looked Brock. Ash and May realized that they were standing very close to each other, and May stepped away from Ash.

"No, you are not interrupting," May said. She was slightly blushing, something Ash didn't see. She had been missing Ash for months, and when they first met, Brock had to interrupt. She had a lot of questions to ask Ash, ever since they last saw each other, that night in Unova.

"Will the two of you come in? We are going to give you something Ash," Brock said, and walked inside. May turned her head a bit, and Ash saw her head moving. May smiled to him, and the two of them walked inside. May stopped right before she went inside the double door, and she threw out a Poke Ball. The Poke Ball opened up, and out came a Glaceon. It was both blue and light blue, and it was an ice-type. May smiled to her Glaceon, before she and Ash went inside. Glaceon looked at the other Pokemon, who quickly split up, walking different ways. The Pokemon that were going to join up with Ash; Sceptile, Totodile, Gliscor, Gible and Staraptor went to prepare themselves for another journey. Blaziken walked over to her Hoenn friends, Swellow and Torkoal, while Glaceon just stood there, looking at Pikachu, who wasn't moving at all. Squirtle and Bulbasaur were watching from a distant, under the tree were Gliscor used to be in.

"Maybe I shoul-," Squirtle said, but he quickly got interrupted by Bulbasaur.

"No, please stop that. It's very annoying when you ask others," Bulbasaur said. He was annoyed by Squirtle asking people to join his band. Squirtle loved playing music, and that was something he did while he was part of the Squirtle Squad.

"I'm not talking about the band. I want to ask her where Wartortle is. You should ask her where Venusaur is" Squirtle said. Bulbasaur thought of May's Venusaur. She used to be at Oak's ranch, but once it got recalled by May when she was travelling, Bulbasaur never saw Bulbasaur again. From what he heard from Staraptor and Torterra, it was a Venusaur when they saw it during the Wallace Cup.

* * *

><p>May walked after Ash into the laboratory. He looked very different when they last saw each other. Ash wasn't as muscular and tall when she last saw him. He was much stronger now, something she saw while she fixed him. She managed to take a good look at his stomach and his muscular chest. She began to blush a bit, and she was happy that Ash didn't see it. They finally got into the laboratory, where they saw Professor Oak, Brock and Tracey waiting for them.<p>

"So I assume that you've met May, Ash?" Oak said, and Ash nodded. Ash looked at the table, where he saw his PokeDex on the table. Oak usually updated his Pokedex when he went on another adventure.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Ash asked the three of them. He assumed that he was going to get some information, about the tournament, but also the de-evolution problem.

"We are going to give you some information about your journey. May, you don't need to listen to this again," Oak replied, and he looked at May. Ash was somewhat surprised, as he saw both Brock and Tracey be surprised. Oak must have told May this before, without Brock and Tracey knowing it. She nodded, and walked towards the door.

"I think Ash's mom, Delia, has something you can do," Oak said, and May looked at him. She smiled to him, and her gaze went to Ash. She smiled to him too, who smiled back to her. She walked outside, leaving Ash with Oak, Brock and Tracey. Ash watched the door close.

"We have some information about this tournament and an upgraded Pokedex for you," Tracey said, and Ash's mind got back to place.

"Oh, what is the new information?" Ash asked, and Brock took a note from the table. He began to read from the note.

"A trainer that is going to compete in the Millennium Cup has to meet up in Celadon City, where they will find more information. The ability to sign up will close Thursday, which is two days by now," Brock said, and Ash nodded. Oak seemed to get quite restless and he said:

"Let us just give Ash the guidebook," he said, and Brock stopped reading. Oak walked to Ash, and handed him a guidebook. Ash looked at the guidebook, and it had images of a Hariyama, a Kaubtops, an Ursaring, a Galvantula and a Magmortar battling each other, and the headline: "The Millennium Cup: Rules Guidebook"

"So I have to read the rules?" Ash asked them, and all three of them nodded simentenuiansly. Ash took a deep breath, as he looked at the guidebook. Now he had to read all the rules. It wasn't that bad really, as he was going to travel alone.

"Yes, but we need to do this fast," Tracey responded, and he went back Ash, and pushed him towards the table, where the Pokedex was placed.

"As you probably know, the PokeDex has been upgraded with a lot of different updates. It can now check health and moves from the Pokemon you can, it can take videos and photos and it can do so much more then that," Brock said, and he gave Ash his new PokeDex. It was dark-blue, and it was just like his previous Unova dex. It felt the same, just like his previous Pokedex.

"But the most important update in this Pokedex, is the ability to send Pokemon back and forth," Tracey said, and Ash opened his mouth, but was shut down by Oak.

"You see Ash, this Pokedex lets you send a Pokemon back to us, while we can send one back to you. This Pokedex also allows you to talk with us, so we know what Pokemon you want in return," Brock said, and Ash nodded. That would be very handy, as he was sure going through caves, where his Pokemon would turn tired after a while.

"That's all we got for you Ash. You better find your Pokemon, and go back to your mother. You can't leave without saving goodbye to Delia," Oak continued, and Ash nodded once again. Ash went out the same way he and May went in, but he stopped before he reached the door.

"Wait, what about de-evolution? No information?" Ash said. De-evolution was the only reason why he even went to this tournament, and without information, it would be pointless.

"We know almost nothing about de-evolution, so it is your job to find information about it," Oak answered, and Ash nodded for the third and final time. He was going to be alone for most of the time, so he had plenty of time to look for the problem. He went out the back-door, while Tracey and Brock went out the front door, headed for Ash's house and his eventual departure. Oak sat down, at the nearest chair, holding his hand on his head.

* * *

><p>Ash was back in the garden, and he said good-bye to his remaining Pokemon. He told them that they were all going to join him, at some point. Ash took out his five Poke Balls, so he could return Sceptile, Totodile, Staraptor, Gliscor and Gible. Holding a Poke Ball felt weird for him. It was long time since he last held one, and it didn't feel natural. Ash recalled his five Pokemon, and he tried to see where Pikachu was.<p>

(If you are looking for Pikachu, you need to go back home) Corphish said, standing right next to Ash. Ash looked at the pond, and he saw that Buizel was relaxing in it, which meant Corphish was out of time. Ash knew what Corphish meant. Even though he didn't understand when they try to speak to him, he still understands them.

"Thanks Corphish," Ash said, and gave him a pat on the back. Ash ran back home, holding his five Pokemon, ready for another adventure.

After a couple of minutes, he was finally back. He saw Brock, Oak, Tracey, Pikachu and Glaceon standing there, waiting for him. The three of them didn't say a word, while Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, ready. Ash leaned down, and patted Glaceon on her back.

"Hello Glaceon. It's been a very long time since I've seen you," Ash said, and smiled to Glaceon. Glaceon was one of the strongest Pokemon May owned, and Ash still remembered the Eevee she owned back in Kanto. Ash heard someone step out the door, and it was May and his mom. May's outfit was different, as it was now all blue and white (**NOTE: **The same clothing as Sapphire from Pokemon Adventures.) The color matched her ocean-blue eyes perfectly. Ash snapped out of it, as his caught Pikachu loading up his electricity. Ash looked at his mom. She was holding a medium sized bag. It was bigger then his previous bags, but it wasn't too big. Delia handed the bag over to her son.

"You have everything you need in this bag Ash. Boxers, swimming trunks, sleeping bag and more I don't want to tell in front of the others," Delia said, and Ash got a bit red around his cheeks, as Tracey laughed a bit in the background, while May laughed a bit as well. Ash put the bag on his back and he gave his mother a hug. He held out his hand to shake hands with Oak, Tracey and Brock, right after he let go of his hug with his mom. Oak, Brock and Tracey shook his hand.

"Your Pokemon will be fine," Tracey said, and Ash nodded. He knew that all of his Pokemon would be in good hands. Tracey was still taking care of his Pokemon when he was travelling.

"Wish I could travel with you Ash, but I still got work to do, both here and in Pewter City," Brock spoke, and Ash nodded, for the second time. He was off on another adventure, and for the third time, it was without Brock. It really wasn't the same without him.

"Hope you find what you are looking for," Oak spoke, and Ash nodded. Ash turned to May, holding his hand out to shake her hand as well.

"It was good seeing you again," Ash said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, it sur-," May spoke, but she stopped the sentence, as Ash turned his head around. Brock coughed and Ash saw Brock make eye contact with him. He didn't even need to say anything, he knew what Brock meant. Ash shook his head, and for a while, Brock and Ash made weird head movements, which made the others question what they were doing. It was like the two of them could read each others mind, and when Brock took a step forward, Ash gave him a look, which could be translated to: "OK! I'll do it!" Pikachu knew what was going on, and he laughed.

"I'm sorry for that May. It was just Brock-," he looked at Brock, with some form of anger in his eyes. "Iii wasss hust wonderiinngg…" Ash stammered. Brock facepalmed, something Ash couldn't see. Why was he stammering? He had never stammered before when he was talking to his friends. May knew what Ash was going to ask her.

"If I want to join you on another adventure?" May said, and Ash nodded, breathing slowly.

"I would love too. I am going to Celadon City as well," May said, and Ash turned around, with an open mouth. He looked at Oak, but before he could speak, Tracey stepped in.

"You must leave now, Ash, May. You only have two days before time runs out," Tracey said, and before Ash could say anything, Tracey pushed them towards the exit of Pallet Town. Ash tried to stop, but May grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the exit. She waved to Oak, Tracey, Brock and Delia, who waved back. Glaceon soon followed after them, along with Pikachu, and Ash was now on another adventure, with a companion he didn't think would join him, in a thousand years.

* * *

><p>Second chapter of my story, and I really hope you guys like it. Hopefully I'll get some more reviews. Do give me criticism, but no flaming. If you just comment on my story or like my story, it will mean the world to me. I love when people read my work, so if you just want to say "good story so far", I'd love it.<p>

You are also free to ask me questions if you want. I'll gladly answer (most of) them. Anything regarding this story, in terms of back-story or just information will be answered. If you have questions about me, I'll answer them too. If you just a question for me, I'm glad.


	3. Chapter 3: Sundown

**Edge of****Emotions**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, unfortunaly.

**King's Fist: **Rate, comment and subscribe.

**Bulbasaur: **This is not YouTube.

**Squirtle: **Is it rate, favorite and review?

**Bulbasaur: **I guess so.

**Squirtle: **That's pretty much the same, isn't it?

**Bulbasaur: **I think so.

**King's Fist: **Enjoy this chapter folks.

**Chapter 3:** Sundown

* * *

><p>"I choose you, Glaceon!" May yelled, and she threw a Poke Ball into the air. Out of the Poke Ball, a blue and light-blue Pokemon appeared. Glaceon was happy to be out of the ball, and it looked at Ash's shoulder, where Pikachu was sitting. Pikachu jumped down, and started walking next to Glaceon.<p>

"When did you start to let your Pokemon walk next to you?" Ash asked May, who put her Poke Ball back.

"Ehm… when I travelled to Sinnoh, I usually travelled alone, and when I returned for your tournament, I decided to let my Pokemon walk next to me, so that I wouldn't feel lonely," she said, very fast, to her male companion. The way she said this was very fast, faster then May usually spoke.

"Ahh…," Ash said, and they continued walking. The sun was going down, as they were walking out of Viridian City. Viridian City was the neighbor town to Pallet Town, and was the last city before you got to the Indigo Plateau. Ash remembered Viridian City very well. He defeated Team Rocket and earned his Earth Badge, and lost to Agatha when he got back from Hoenn.

"We are never going to make it to Celadon at time. It closes tomorrow!" May said, and she got worried. Ash looked at his female companion. She was always worried when it came to important events, like with contests. Ash was wondering why she really wanted to participate in this tournament.

"Never seen you so worried, in a very long time, May," Ash said. May was anxious, and she looked at him. She was worried, while he was relaxing and calm. It was something that had changed about him. Before, Ash was always worried, and they had a big fight over it once, which in the end brought them closer together. Now, he was calm.

"We either have to wake up very early tomorrow, or we have to walk during the night," May said, still worried.

"We'll settle down in Viridian Forrest, and then go to Celadon tomorrow. No way are you walking through the night with an empty stomach," Ash said, and May laughed. It was almost as she was mocking him.

"You can cook?" She said loudly. She laughed, and it was almost like she was mocking him.

"I've learned from watching Brock and Cilan cook. Cilan is an expert when it comes to food. When I travel alone, I have to cook food. It's either that or starvation," Ash said, and May stopped laughing. May was a bit shocked to see that Ash was serious.

"You can't be serious? Got anymore surprises for me?" May asked him, as they were walking towards Viridian Forest.

"I've stopped waking up late. Now I wake up very early, at dawn," He said, and May didn't know what to think. Was he pranking her, or was he actually serious?

"That is something I need to see," She said.

"Well, it depends if you are awake to see it then," He said, smiling to her.

(That's a burn) Pikachu said to Glaceon, and she agreed with him. May laughed. Ash has never burned her before. This Ash, who could cook and wake up early, had just burned her.

"So tell me Ash, when did start to change?" May asked him, rhetorically.

"Ever since I left Unova, something had to change." He spoke, and May nodded. Ash was very different since the last they saw each other. He has grown up, in maturity and psychically.

"Interesting…" She said, and she looked at the sun. It was going down, and May looked at her Pokegear. It was 10:15PM, and they were only at the entrance to Viridian Forrest. She turned worried again. Talking with Ash made her worries disappear.

"So may I ask you May? Why are you so worried to get to this tournament?" Ash asked her.

"Since Contests aren't going on for the moment, I need to stay fit when they re-open, and this is the tournament to do so," She said, and Ash nodded. Pikachu and Glaceon, who were walking behind them, leaped up to them. Glaceon sat on Ash's shoulder and Pikachu in May's hands, holding him like a little baby, while Ash used his fingers and tickled Glaceon underneath her head.

"Oh, how did the Sinnoh Grand Festival go? I didn't get… to see it," he said. His voice was shaky, something May could hear.

"I…didn't really…do that…well," she said, and Ash moved his head towards May. He was still tickling Glaceon, who was now in his arms. They walked into Viridian Forrest. It was dark, and May could see the bug Pokemon in the grass.

"What happened?" he said. The bug Pokemon in Viridian Forrest was usually a bit fiendish, but they immediately turned away when they saw Ash. They knew who he was, and Ash nodded towards them, and May didn't notice it. The bugs had huge respect for Ash.

"My mind was just somewhere else. I got Top 32, and I barely passed the appeal round," she said. She was sad, and Ash wondered what she meant with "her mind was somewhere else".

"OK, how did the Johto Grand Festival go?" Ash asked May, once again.

"Better then the Sinnoh Grand Festival," May said. Ash opened up his mouth to ask her, but May continued on: "Top 16"

"That's not bad," Ash said. They were walking through the forest, where the trees got closer and closer each other. It was more difficult to walk through this forest, as the path got slimmer.

"Compared to Hoenn and Kanto, it certainly not great. This was also my third time," She said, and her voice indicated that she was upset. Ash didn't say anything; he just looked at the path in front of him.

"Why are you asking so many questions, Ash?" May asked him all of a sudden, which made Ash get caught a bit off-guard.

"Well, while I was travelling in Unova, I just had this sudden feeling. I thought of my previous journeys, and I realized that I didn't know you that well, compared to others," he said, not giving May a look. She laughed a bit, but once again, as she saw that Ash was serious, she stopped laughing.

"Where did you get that idea from? Cilan?" May asked him, and his head turned towards her. His mouth twitched, and May, using her female institutions, knew that he meant yes.

"We know each other Ash. We travelled for two regions, and we have experienced a lot together. Jirachi, Deoxys & Rayquaza, Lucario & Mew and…" May said. It was somewhat sad. Their eyes meet. The dark eyes met blue eyes. Darkness and ocean met. Ash had always thought that May's eyes were pretty, and something special about them. They were different, just like the ocean. The ocean was different from anything else, just like May.

"Don't worry May. I just think I don't know you that well, like for example, where were you born? Why did you dislike Pokemon at first and so on," Ash said, and May breathed out as a sign of relief.

"Oh…" she replied.

"We can have it like this May. I ask you, and you answer. Then it is your turn to ask me, and I'll answer." He said. Truth was that May didn't know a lot about Ash either. She heard many stories about Ash while she was travelling around in Sinnoh and Johto, about him helping legendaries and saving the day, being a hero all the time, but nothing about him personally.

"Sounds like a pretty good idea. I'll start," she said, and Ash gave a small smile, as the road they were walking on switched from ground to grass.

"When are you born?" she asked.

"May 22nd. When and where are you born?" he asked her back, with a grin.

"June 11th. This might come as a shock, but I was born in…" May said, having the answer on her tongue. Ash was on his toes. He had always thought she was from Petalburg, but he hadn't been sure, but this was the moment of truth.

"Do tell!" Ash said, with excitement.

"Petalburg City," she said, and she laughed. Ash's head dropped like a bag of potatoes, and he looked at May, who was giggling. Ash could hear someone else giggle as well, and it was Pikachu and Glaceon. Ash felt embarrassed, as both his human companion and his own Pokemon made fun on him.

"It's okey Ash-y. You can ask another question," she said. She grabbed his cheek, and Ash could feel himself getting a bit red on his cheeks. She released her grip, still giggling. He touched his cheeks, and they were warm. What were these feelings?

"Ehm…what is your favorite region?" He asked her, while the red color on his cheeks faded away.

"Kanto is by far my favorite region. I've remember traveling to Kanto when I was little kid. I used to look at the sea. It was beautiful. That was also the last time we ever visited a region because my dad became Gym Leader right after," she replied.

"Oh, is that the reason why you decided to get a Pokemon?" he continued.

"Yeah, it was. I never liked Pokemon, but my dad really wanted me to become a trainer. I didn't like walking at all, but when I realized that I could travel to other regions, I made my mind, that I had to get a Pokemon, so I could fulfill my dream of returning to Kanto again," she said.

"So if you ever settle down, you would pick Kanto?" he continued asking her.

"It depends. I don't want to live too far from my dad and mom, but I love Kanto…Hey! You have asked me three questions!" she said, and Ash laughed. He scratched his head, while smiling.

"Sorry for that. I got carried away," he said.

"Don't worry about it. I'd say we're even when I get to ask three questions in a row," she said excitingly. "So Ash, where do you want to live?" she asked him.

"I want to live somewhere in Kanto. A mansion. With a lake. Where all of my Pokemon can relax," Ash said, and May imagined herself a mansion with a lake. She could see Pikachu play in the lake with many other Pokemon. Ash was also in the water, playing along. The sun was shinning down at them. She could see all of Ash's friends there too, near the grill or in the lake as well. She saw that she was sitting on the edge to the lake, in a red bikini. She was staring at Ash, as he got tackled by his Pokemon in water-wrestling. She was laughing, and then she heard a voice.

"Earth to May," a voice spoke to her. May woke up, and she was standing still, while Ash was waving his arms in front of her.

"Oh, I faded out for a minute," she said.

"Figure. Since you faded, then it's my turn, right?" he asked her.

"Sorry, but since you asked me a question, I get to ask one more question before you can go again, so I can ask three questions now," she said, and Ash's head dropped. "So Ash, was Pikachu your original pick?" she asked him.

"No. I originally wanted Squirtle, but it was taken, by my friend Gary, along with Bulbasaur and Charmander," he said, and looked at his yellow partner. "But I'm glad that I got Pikachu. No Pokemon can ever replace Pikachu," he said, and Pikachu jumped into his arms, and Ash patted it. May smiled, as Ash continued to pat him. Something that never would change was Ash's love for his Pokemon. From the time they meet each other, Ash's love had never decreased, and it was growing for every step they took together, as partners.

"How long are you going to travel?" May asked him. The bug Pokemon that were living in this forest looked at them from the sides. Caterpies and Weedles began staring at them from the sides, taking great interest in them. They probably knew who Ash was.

"Not sure. I want to win a League first, before I make a final decision," Ash answered her. It wasn't easy to create questions to ask him.

"What is your saddest memory?" she asked him, and Ash began to think. His hands were going back and forth on his chin, trying to find a memory. After a while, he seemed to have found it.

"When Butterfree left. It was my first capture, and I was heartbroken when it left. I still wonder where he is, and if he is still thinking of the good old memories," Ash said, and he shed a couple of tears. May understood how he felt. She felt the exact same way when she had to let go off Manaphy. While Manaphy wasn't her first capture, there was a special bond between them. Ash, using his elbow, cleaned his away for tears. May noticed that Ash was cleaning his tears. She had almost never seen him cry.

"But you have used your three questions. My turn!" he said excitingly, and May sighed. They talked and talked, and they didn't realize that the sun was going down. Ash now knew that May had ancestors that lived in Kanto, she wanted to become a photograph and journalist when she was younger, due her love for traveling, and prior to beginning her journey, she was a swimming champion at her age. May did also find some information about Ash. His father left his mother and him when he was still a baby, he had left all of his Unova Pokemon back with Professor Juniper and that he had special items with him all the time, like their ribbon.

"So Ash, have you ever experienced "love"?" May asked him, innocently. This was one of the questions she had always wanted to ask Ash. While he loved his friends and Pokemon, he had never shown affections for any girl, or boy for that matter.

"Love? I love my Pokemon, my friends and my mom, if that is what you mean," Ash said relaxed.

"No silly, I mean like real love, as in a-," May said, but Ash interrupted her. He pointed towards a lake, located near a cave. May didn't even realize it, but they were out of Viridian Forest, and near Diglett Cave. Diglett Cave now had a lake next to the cave, and more wood surrounding it. It had an open area right next to the lake.

"We can sleep here tonight, and then go to Celadon tomorrow, through Diglett Cave," Ash said, and he ran to the open area. May sighed. He didn't answer her question. Ash took all of his Poke Balls, and threw them up. Sceptile, Gliscor, Totodile, Staraptor and Gible came out, and they were standing in a line. Ash pointed at the lake and the woods. Sceptile and Gliscor went for the woods, while Totodile, Staraptor and Gible went for the lake.

"What are you doing?" May asked him, putting down her bag, next to Ash. Ash took out his sleeping bag, and he pulled out a lighter.

"Asking them for help. The job gets done much faster when everybody are cooperating. Sceptile and Gliscor are getting firewood, and the others are getting water. We have a long day in front of us, so you better get some sleep May," he said, and before May could respond back, his Pokemon were back. Sceptile and Gliscor came back with firewood, and the others came back with fresh water. Ash used his lighter, and with the firewood his Pokemon just gathered, he made a fire. May took out her Poke Balls, and out of them, came Blaziken, her starter Pokemon, and Munchlax, the biggest eater Ash knew. May said to Ash that she needed to use the toilet. He boiled the water with the fire, and he took out two cups. He took out two tea bags, and put them in the two cups. He could feel the scent go through his nose. The sweet scent…

Ash was sitting in his sleeping bag, sitting on a log, holding a tea cup in his left hand and "The Millennium Cup: Rules Guidebook" in his right hand. Behind him, were his and May's Pokemon resting. In a tree that was similar to the tree back at Oak's, Sceptile had decided to sleep next to Gliscor because of Totodile's behavior, up in the tree. Totodile, Gible and Munchlax were all sleeping on the ground, right next to the tree. Their heads were all into each other. Staraptor and Blaziken were also on the ground, sleeping next to the tree, but they were both sleeping separately. And on Ash's right side, Pikachu and Glaceon were both sleeping next to each other. Ash took a zip from his tea, and gazed over to Pikachu and Glaceon. His eyes were resting on them for a while, until he heard May talk.

"Wow, you got these guys to sleep quickly," she said, and Ash lowered down his tea cup and book. Sceptile had gotten annoyed by Totodile, and before any damage was done, Ash ordered Sceptile to get into the tree and sleep there. Ash's eyes went from Glaceon and Pikachu to May. She was wearing a green t-shirt, with a Poke Ball logo on the right side of the shirt, and sweatpants. Ash simply nodded, and May went into her sleeping bag. She was sleeping on the right side of Ash, with Glaceon and Pikachu in the middle of them. May noticed the tea cup next to her sleeping bag, and she gazed at Ash.

"I made tea for you," he told her, and continued to read the guide book. His eyes were stuck on the book, and May smiled for herself. She went in the sleeping bag, and drank the tea that Ash had given her. It was warm, and she stared into the fire that Ash had created. May glanced at the fire for a long time.

"Man, I am tired," Ash spoke, and May jumped a bit, while sitting. Ash glanced at her. "Is it anything wrong?" he asked her.

"No, just a little surprised when you started talking. That's all," she replied back. Ash put his guide book at the ground, but when he did so, he could feel the pain from the cut he got back from Oak's ranch. He tried to hide it from May, but May quickly saw it.

"Are you okey, Ash?" she asked him, and she was about it go out from her sleeping bag, but Ash took up his other hand, and said it was no need to.

"It's alright. Probably just the after effects," he said, but May wasn't buying it. She went out from her sleeping bag, and walked over to him, sitting down right next to him.

"Ash, lift up your shirt," she ordered him. Ash, who was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of shorts, opened his shirt. He didn't want to argue with her, he was in too much pain to lie to her. When Ash lifted his shirt, there was blood over his bandage. May went straight for her bag, which were next to her bag.

"There is no need to get another bandage May. I can just wait for tomorrow. It isn't that bad," he told her. She walked back to him, holding penicillin and a roll of bandage. She carefully took of Ash's bandage. Ash could feel her warm hands on his chest and back. His odd feeling came back once again, and it rushed through his body. She took forth for some cotton and put penicillin on it. Ash's feeling vanished, as he could feel the penicillin.

"Lay down Ash," she commanded him, and he laid down, his head on the log. The log was hard, and May noticed it immediately. She got her sleeping bag, and put it under his head. It was soft. May opened up the bandage roll, and she wrapped bandage over his wound. The pain vanished, as the same feeling he got just a few moments ago, came back.

"We need to shift out the bandage every single day," she told him, and she put away the bloody bandage.

"How are you going to sleep, May?" he asked her. Her sleeping bag was used as a pillow, and she didn't have anything other then that. She went back to her spot, and went into sleeping position.

"No worries Ash. You are the injured one, so you need the treatme…" she said, but before she could finish the sentence, she got sleepy all of a sudden. Ash was looking at her, and she tried to stare back. She let out a big yawn, and her eyelids got heavier and heavier. The last thing she could see was Ash, looking at her, before she went to sleep and into her sweet, comfortable dreams.

* * *

><p>A smell was going through the air, and May could feel it. Her eyes were down, she was half-asleep and something was on top of her. She could smell something delicious. She opened her eyes, and she moved a bit. The thing on top of her fell down. It was her sleeping bag. She realized that her head was resting on something soft, and she stood up, and there she saw Ash's sleeping bag, on the log. Ash must have given her his sleeping bag and her own, so she could rest. Those thoughts got easily overshadowed, as she could hear someone eating, and when she turned around, she saw Ash cooking pancakes, while reading the guidebook. She saw her Pokemon, along with Ash's Pokemon, eat food. Ash's head moved up from the book, and there May was standing, very confused.<p>

"Hi May. I didn't think you would wake up until 12 O'clock, but since you're up now, I made pancakes," he said. May, who was half-asleep and half-shocked, saw a tea cup and three pancakes right next to her.

"Hope you like them. They are fresh," Ash told her. He was still reading the guidebook.

"When did you get up?" May asked him.

"I got up two hours ago. I feed all of the Pokemon, took a bath in the lake, took my regularly push-ups and sit-ups and I took on a new bandage," he said, cheerily. May was stunned. He wasn't lying when he told her he woke up early, made food and took push-ups. He was telling the truth.

"You better eat those pancakes before they get cold," he told her. He turned a page, still drinking from his tea cup and took a pancake.

"How much is the clock?" May asked him, rubbing her eyes. She wanted to make sure this was reality, and not a dream.

"11:00 AM," he told her, eating his pancake, with some berries as garnish. May was speechless, but she decided that she should just eat the food that Ash had given her. Three pancakes later, May decided to take a bath in the lake before they decided to start walking. Ash packed everything together, and he ordered his Pokemon to help him. Ash, who wanted to have harmony in the group, ordered Blaziken and Staraptor to take care of Totodile, while searching for berries, so he wouldn't start trouble with Sceptile. Pikachu was given the order to make sure that Munchlax didn't create trouble as well. Sceptile, Gliscor, Glaceon and Gible had to help Ash with the cleaning. Sceptile was quiet, but Glaceon, who was right next to him, could tell that he was angry.

(Don't be so mad at Totodile) Glaceon said.

(Not mad? That croc climbed up the tree, just to annoy me, at the middle of the night, destroying my sleep!) Sceptile argued back. He spoke loudly, while packing things together.

(He's just a big fan. You defeated a legendary and you are one of the strongest on Ash's team) she spoke. She got rid of the flames by turning the ice into water, when the fire and the ice connected.

(Yet he never annoys Pikachu or Charizard) Sceptile argued. He used his tail to swipe the ground very quickly.

(Maybe it's because neither Pikachu nor Charizard are at Oak's ranch) Glaceon replied.

(Pikachu are here now, but he still goes after me, every single day) Sceptile angrily said, swiping so fast, that the dust hit Gible straight in the face. Sceptile didn't even notice that he hit Gible, but Gible laughed it off.

(Maybe the fact that you defeated Darkrai makes him such a big fan. Pikachu defeated a Regice, who weren't as good as Darkrai) Glaceon replied back. Sceptile's angry face faded away, and instead he had a smug smile.

(So you are discrediting your boyfriend's win over Regice?) Sceptile said, rather smugly towards her.

(He's…not…my…boyfriend) Glaceon nervously replied back. Sceptile could see she was getting red on her cheeks. Glaceon failed miserably to hide her red cheeks.

(Whatever you say, my dear) Sceptile said back, and he bowed her as she was a queen. Sceptile was finished cleaning up, and he went back to the tree, where Pikachu was baby-sitting Munchlax. Pikachu saw that Sceptile was smiling, and surprisingly enough, Sceptile said to Pikachu that he would take care of Munchlax until Ash and May were finished.

(Ehm, thanks Sceptile) Pikachu thankfully said to him.

(My pleasure) Sceptile said, and he bowed for Pikachu. Pikachu didn't understand anything, but Glaceon who was staring in their direction, could see Sceptile's smug smile still hanging. Pikachu, clueless, walked over to Glaceon, who had turned her back to Pikachu, so he wouldn't see her blushing face.

(I wonder what's up with Sceptile) Pikachu spoke to Glaceon.

(Probably nothing) She replied back, nervously. May got back, fully clothed and with her towel and her night-wear in her hands. Ash, who had just received berries from the gathers and water, was ready to go.

"Good May. Now we are going to get to Celadon quicker then I expected," Ash said, just as cheerily as he was during breakfast. Ash returned back his Pokemon, thanking them for their help. May did the same, while she took care of her towel and her night wear. "Ready?" Ash asked her. May was ready, as was Glaceon and Pikachu.

"Yes," May replied back, and the four of them walked a bit, until they hit the entrance to Diglett Cave. Even though the sun was shinning, as it had during the last few days, Diglett Cave was dark. Ash took up his flashlight, and turned it on. Both the two of them and their partner Pokemon walked in. Pikachu used his electricity to create a flashlight of his own, so he and Glaceon could see. May walked close to Ash, most likely because she was afraid for the dark. This cave wasn't just filled with Digletts anymore, but also bigger and more terrifying Pokemon, like Rhydon, Aggron and Steelix.

"No need to be afraid May. When me, Iris and Cilan were traveling in Unova, we usually talked when we went through dark forests and caves. It made time pass by," Ash told her. They heard a sound go through the cave, creating an echo.

"What are you proposing?" she asked him, just looking around, even though it was to no use, since the cave was darker then the abyss.

"Another round of questions," Ash told her. He was still holding his flashlight in his one useful hand, while May hold onto his other hand. The echo went again, and Ash pointed his flashlight towards the source of the sound. All they saw was a Geodude still sleeping, rolling on the floor, cracking rocks. "It's OK now," Ash told her, and May let go of her grip.

"Sure," May said, still a bit terrified. Ash could hear in her voice that she was scared. Her voice was shaking. Ash put his free hand on her back, and stroked her back. The feeling that he felt yesterday came back. It was warm, and he could feel that the warmth came from his hand, that was touching May's back. May noticed that Ash had his hand on her back. It didn't make her cured from her fear, but she got calmer and less terrified.

"I'll go first. What is your most terrifying moment?" Ash asked her. The feeling was still rushing through his body.

"Well, it all started when I was in Sinnoh. I was back in Lake Valor, the same place where we had the Wallace Cup. My Pokemon and I were going on a tour, since we had just won our 3rd ribbon, so they deserved a break. Our group was going on this tour around Lake Valor, and I decided that my Pokemon decided some fresh air. We had no problems, until I couldn't find my Munchlax. I thought Munchlax had stolen some of the group food, but I was wrong. When I noticed Munchlax standing next to the lake, completely still, for the first time ever, I saw horror in Munchlax's eyes. We saw dead bodies float in the lake," May said. She breathed quickly, and Ash could almost feel that she was about to cry. Ash patted her in the back. Ash was lost for words. He did not know what to say.

"These people must have drowned," Ash bluntly said.

"I thought so too, but one of them had a bullet in his chest. It was still blood on his jacket," May replied back. Ash scratched his head, thinking of something to say. He wanted to hit himself in the head for bringing up this specific question up, but Pikachu was already their. He gave him a shock, which made Ash flinch.

"I'm sorry for brining this up. It was stup-," Ash quickly spoke, but got interrupted by May.

"It's alright. I have never told anyone this story before," May replied back, sniffing. The tension in the air was awkward. Ash had to quickly think of something to release the tension.

"But now that is over, and it's my turn to ask the questions," May said. She had stopped sniffing, and she gazed at Ash. Ash, even though not pointing the flashlight at her, could see her face and her eyes pierce through his. She sounded happy again, and not sad anymore.

"Fair enough. Give me your best shot," Ash said. Now he was happier as well. The tension was at least not awkward anymore, and that was a good thing.

* * *

><p><em>The wing was blowing through his brown cape, just like old days. He looked over Lake Valor, just like old days. Lake Valor had always been quiet, peaceful and beautiful. The one person he had loved the most, had all of those three attributes, especially beautiful. Her light-blue eyes were more perfect then sapphire. He thought about those eyes almost every single day because they were some of his most precious memories. He wished that he could change the past because all the past has given him, was memories. It was the only thing left he had. He didn't want to lose them. Lake Valor was an open lake and you could see it perfectly from the city nearby. You could go around it, with no obstacles in the way, except for a very tiny forest. In the tiny forest, there were a couple of trees and some bushes. The man knew he would find what he was looking for, right there. He walked to the forest, still in his brown and plain cape, with the hood still on. No human or Pokemon were in sight, but <em>_he had no use for any human or Pokemon right now. He walked into the forest, and there he saw a woman. She was leaning up to a tree, holding her bloody right arm with her left arm. It seemed that she didn't notice anybody was there, as her eyes were down._

"_Are you hurt, my dear?" the man said with kindness._

"_Who the hell are you?" she rudely replied back to him. She had opened her eyes, and she stared at the man with the hood and the cape. Her suit was shredded and bloody._

"_I'm a tourist, who is currently travelling through different regions. This is actually the first time, in a very long time that I've been back in Lake Valor. But enough about me, sorry, but what about you, my dear?" he kindly asked her. The woman perceived it as taunting._

"_Go away," she answered him. She tried standing up, and the man in cape saw that her right leg was injured. He stepped back, giving her more space. She tried to stand up, but she failed, so she let go of her right arm, and used her left arm to lean against the tree, a tree right in front of her... She felt the pain in her right arm when she dropped her arm in vain. The man in cape reached out a hand, as a sign of kindness and help._

"_I can give you help," he spoke to her, with kindness in his voice._

"_You can't help me," she answered back, still in huge pain._

"_I can give you what you desire most," he said, and the woman looked at him. She couldn't see his face. She thought he was joking, but the sentence she had just heard, began to wander around in her head. The way he said it was different. Not in a taunting manner, but more serious and mysterious._

"_Oh, so you can give me what I desire?" she answered sarcastically back. _

"_Only if you join my side, I can give you what you want," he seriously continued on. The wind was not blowing anymore. It was quiet, just as the man in the cape wanted. He was still holding his hand out, waiting for the woman to reach back to him._

"_So… I join you, and you give me my biggest wish? Is this a fairytale?" she said, still sarcastically. She managed to laugh a bit, but it stopped, as the pain grew and grew. How long had she been out here? She had been living on almost no food or water the last few days._

"_No, it is not a fairytale," he told her, and he reached out a little longer. The woman, still leaning to the tree, looked at his hand and him, even though she couldn't see his face. Her left arm left the tree, and the left arm touched the man's arm. She didn't believe in magic, but it was almost like she expected to feel better, but nothing happened. The man withdrew his hand, back into his cape._

"_Come on, my truck is waiting nearby," he told her, and he walked out of the forest. The woman followed after him, slowly. When they were out of the tiny forest, the woman saw the sun. It wasn't sunny day, but she could see it. The clouds were in the way. She saw the truck waiting there, and the man in cape in front of her. He turned around, and faced her. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her as she walked towards him, slowly but steady. The awkward tension in the air got interrupted, when a man, from the lake rose up from the water. He was wearing west, and a military outfit. He was holding a gun in his hand, and he was pointing at the man in cape._

"_Stand back, boss!" he screamed. The woman stopped walking, while the mysterious man yawned. Being held at gun-point was probably not that dangerous for him._

"_Jake…" the woman said carefully. Her voice was concerning, and not harsh and rude anymore._

"_We can kill this guy, steal his truck and then get out of here!" the man named Jake yelled. The mysterious man yawned once again._

"_Jake…this man can help us," she told him, still concerned. The mysterious man's eyes shifted from Jake to the woman. She sounded soft. He had never heard of her being soft or concerned before._

"_What if he is one of them? The people who did this to us?" Jake asked her. He lowered his gun a bit, and he took his right hand, and held it over his stomach. Just like his boss, he was in pain. The mysterious man looked at Lake Valor again._

"_He isn't! Just trust me! Now, drop the gun!" she screamed to him. She could feel the pain increase, and she walked up to the mysterious man, and took her left arm on his shoulder, to lean and rest. Jake was unsure if he was going to drop the gun or not, but he did what the woman had told him. He dropped the gun, and he was now without any weaponry at all. The mysterious man, still looking at Lake Valor, in his own world and memories, came back to reality. He had felt that somebody was touching his shoulder, and he noticed it, when the woman touched him. He nodded for himself, and he grabbed something from inside his cape. As it slowly revealed itself, it was a gun. Jake picked up his gun again, but the mysterious man ignored it. He gave it to the woman, who was still leaning onto him. It was almost like she didn't notice it at all, but when she saw it; she looked at the man in the cape, who still didn't have a face. He was the faceless man._

"_Why are you giving me a gun?" she asked him. He offered it to her, as she leaned away from him. It was a normal gun, and more common then Jake's gun. Jake was still looking at them, still pointing at the man in cape._

"_Take it," he told her, and she pushed the gun onto her, and it was now in her hands. The woman stared at the magazine and she opened it. It had one bullet and one bullet only. Jake lowered his gun, but he was still on edge. The woman gazed at her gun. She lifted it up, and pointed it at the mysterious man in cape. It was loaded. The mysterious man was still uninterested, just as when Jake pointed his gun at him. He continued to look at Lake Valor._

"_Shoot!" Jake screamed, almost like a baby wanting their lollipop. The woman hesitated. She had her finger on the trigger. She could do as Jake suggested, and kill this man, who she didn't even know. But there was something in her head that was repeating itself; "I can give you what you desire."_

"_What are you waiting for?" Jake asked his boss. The woman shifted direction, and she pointed at Jake instead. He could barely react, as the woman pulled the trigger, fast. The bullet went through his military jacket, and right to his heart. It pierced through his skin, and into his heart. He held both of his hands over his heart, but he couldn't stop it. He became unsteady, and quickly, he fell into the lake. He created a splash, and the mysterious woman saw the water around him turn red, but that wasn't the thing she noticed most of all. The woman could hear it. She dropped the gun, as she could hear his heartbeat stop. How could she hear his heart? She dropped to the ground, as the heartbeat sound faded away. After a couple of minutes, she stood up again. The mysterious man did not even react. He had turned around, now searching the mountains for lost memories._

"_Are you happy now?" the woman angrily said, and she walked right past him. The mysterious man snapped back to reality, and he followed right after. She had picked up the gun, and she gave it back to him, as he caught up with her. He didn't say anything, as they walked through the grassy fields._

"_You just made me kill one of my men," she told him. She climbed onto the truck, still holding over her wounds. The mysterious man went into the front seat, while the woman joined the back seat._

"_I did not order you to kill that man. I wanted to see what you were doing with that bullet," he told her. She thought to herself: "Who was this man?" The man started the truck, and they drove slowly away from Lake Valor. They didn't take the path to the city nearby, the just drove away. The woman found some bandage next to her, and she strapped it around her bloody right arm._

"_How do you know what I desire, and what do I desire?" she asked him angrily. She felt stronger, or at least with more energy then before. She had a lot of questions to ask him._

"_I know a lot of things. I have a lot of experience. More then you can ever imagine. And the thing you desire the most, is to get revenge on the person who did that to you," he told her. He didn't turn around, but he pointed at her hand. The woman couldn't believe it. He knew about her, and the person who had injured, and taken away everything from her._

"_So you have a vendetta against him too?" she replied back. Her voice wasn't angry anymore. She was curious about where this was going._

"_I want to make him suffer, just as much as you do, Hunter J," he said, and he turned around. The wind had blown of his hood, and Hunter J saw his face. She didn't have words to describe what her mind was going through._

"_You…" Hunter J said, stammering. She couldn't produce any words to describe him._

"_It's not about me Hunter J, nor is it about you. It's about getting revenge for everything Ash Ketchum has done to us," he told her, as they drove towards sundown, over the grassy field, leaving the peacefully Lake Valor for itself._

* * *

><p>Her hands were shaking, just like her body. She looked at Ash, who was making rhythms on his stomach. They were walking next to a pond, and May could see the reflection of Vermillion City. After leaving the dark Diglett Cave, they made it to Vermillion City. It took about one hour to get out, and the clock was already 12 at that time. Even though the chance of not getting to Celadon at time made May worried, it didn't seem to worry Ash at all. Ash insisted that they would eat at a restaurant in Vermillion, so they could get some more grub. May protested at that idea, but after hearing Glaceon and Pikachu's stomachs make noises, she gave in. At the restaurant, May didn't order much. She ordered some salad, while Ash ordered burgers for himself, and Pokemon food for Glaceon and Pikachu. May wanted to leave Vermillion as fast as possible. She couldn't afford getting there late. Two burgers and three sodas later, the four of them left the restaurant and headed for Celadon City. The clock was 2:23 PM, and the road was long. Addition to the long road was that Saffron City was closed for any tourists. They were building arenas for the tournament, and only people who lived there could get in, so they had to take a longer path. Traffic, tall buildings and civilization were switched out with trees, bushes and lots of wild Pokemon. Pikachu's stomach was grumbling, still hungry, even though they had only walked 15 minutes since they left.<p>

(You are always so hungry, Pikachu. You weren't as hungry as before) Glaceon said to him, walking behind their trainers.

(We met someone in Unova, who made delicious food, and ever since I met him, I've eaten much more) Pikachu replied back, and he, just like his master, began making rhythms on his stomach. Pikachu tried to match the sound to Ash's, so he had to check how he did it. When he looked up, he noticed that May was worried.

(Glace, why is May always so worried?) Pikachu concernedly asked Glaceon. Glaceon's face got a bit red. Never had Pikachu named her Glace before. She rapidly snapped out of it.

(Ehm… I can't really tell.) She expressed. She walked faster, not saying anything to Pikachu. Both Glaceon and May were hiding something, and he had to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Their path to Celadon City was very strange. Ash and May spoke with each other, while Glaceon didn't speak with Pikachu. Pikachu tried to make contact with his ice-friend, but she ignored him. May was getting extremely worried when she saw the sun go down. She opened up her Pokegear, and the clock had just turned 11:00 PM.<p>

"How far are we from Celadon?" May asked her male companion, who was reading the guidebook he had gotten from Oak.

"Not far. Maybe 500 meters," Ash spoke, while skipping a page. May was relived when she heard Ash tell her this, but Ash wasn't done: "But if my memory serves me right, the Poke Center is far away from the gates to Celadon," Ash continued on. May became nervous again and she knew she could not wait much longer. Without even a sign, May ran towards Celadon City. Ash, Glaceon and Pikachu were caught off guard, as they saw May sprint to Celadon City. May ran all she could to the gates of Celadon. It only took her 5 minutes while running to get to the gates, and after she passed the gates, she saw Celadon crowded with people. Thousands of people were standing in the streets. May figured out they were contestants for the tournament, but that didn't concern her. She needed to find the Pokemon Center, so she tried to stand on her toes, searching.

"Where is it?" she said to herself, still concerned. After a bit of searching, she found the Pokemon Center. It was only a block away, so she ran all she could to get there. She blended in with the crowd, who were bugging the traffic. She ran across the street, and after bumping into people a few times, she got inside. Even the Pokemon Center was crowded, but not to the same degree as the outside. May went to the counter, where three Nurse Joys were standing behind it.

"Do you need any help?" one of the Joys said to her. The other two were busy with other people, while she had no customers or line waiting.

"I want to participate in the tournament," she spoke, breathing heavily. Nurse Joy walked over to the computer, and she signed in.

"Your Pokedex or your ID-card is required," she told her, and May handed it over, still trying to catch her breath. After scanning her Pokedex, Nurse Joy told her she was in the tournament. Nurse Joy also told her that which participants where going where, would be decided tomorrow. May just nodded, and she walked over to a free table. She sat down, and she managed to get her breath back after a while. She looked out of the window, and she could see Celadon City. Celadon City was huge, and city lamps were spread all over the place. She stared at the hotels nearby. They all had the signs: "Closed for tonight!" Her eyes rapidly shifted over to other buildings, like the casino nearby. She noticed a tall building. The building was huge, and she could see the building have the name: "Celadon Department Store"

"I have to visit the Department Store tomorrow with Ash… ASH!" she screamed, but before she could stand up, a familiar person came over. Ash, Glaceon and Pikachu came over to her, and Glaceon jumped into her arm. May began to stroke Glaceon's fur gently, back and forth.

"You were in quite a rush," Ash told her. Pikachu jumped into his lap, and then down at the seat next to him.

"Sorry for just leaving you guys," May spoke to them. She felt guilty for leaving all three of them behind, but Ash just blew it away.

"I'm the one who should say sorry. If I took you seriously when you said you had to get here, we would have been here way earlier," Ash replied back, feeling guilty for making her feel guilty. She continued on, stroking Glaceon's icy fur.

"Did you register for the tournament?" May replied back, after a while. Even though Ash tried to make her un-guilty, she still felt very guilty.

"Yes. Took about a minute to do so, but May, did you rent a room for the night?" Ash spoke, trying to sound casually. May stopped stroking Glaceon. She had always forgotten something, from time to time, but this was one of the worse things she could do.

"Ehm…I forgot," she said, scratching her head. Now this made her feel really guilty. If they could not get a hotel room, they had to sleep outside. Ash quickly stood up, with May following him, with their Pokemon trailing after them. When they got to the counter, one person was in front of them.

"Enjoy your stay," the Nurse Joy said to the man, who left the line. Ash and May finally got to the counter. "Do you need a room?" Nurse Joy spoke.

"Two rooms, to be exact," Ash told her, with May looking at him, wondering. Why did they need two rooms? When they travelled in Kanto and Hoenn, they only had one room, for four people. Nurse Joy walked over to a computer, and she tried to check if any room was available. After a bit of searching, she went back to the counter, with a sign on her face which was something Ash didn't want to see.

"I am very sorry, but we only have a room left. It's yours, if you want to take it," she told them, and she took forth a key. Ash shifted his dark eyes over to May. May nodded, and Ash sighed.

"We'll take it," Ash told her, and she handed him over the key. "Do you have any room for my Pokemon?" Ash asked her.

"I'm sorry, but we are full because of this tournament. We do have an open-area outside, where Pokemon can rest, if you want," Nurse Joy told him, and Ash nodded, thanking her. Ash looked at the key, and it said; "Room 108" Ash and May walked towards the elevator, with Pikachu and Glaceon behind them. May was still curious why Ash didn't want to have the same room as her. They had always had the same room together. The room was on the second floor. The room was nearby, at least according to the sign, hanging on the orange walls, matching the brown tree floor. They finally got to room 108, and when Ash opened the door, he saw a king size bed on the other side of the room. May didn't say anything; she went straight for the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty. It wasn't special, but it was pretty nevertheless. May left the bathroom, and went towards the balcony. There she could see everything in Celadon City. The clock was soon 12:00PM, but people were still outside. Pikachu and Glaceon jumped on the king size bed. It was soft and comfy, and cold. Pikachu was feeling very warm, even though the clock was a lot. It was August, so it did make sense. Ash was still staring at the bed, but he snapped out of it, when May walked away from the balcony, and towards him.

"I am going to buy some food from the restaurant next door. Do you want anything?" May asked her male friend. Ash realized that he was hungry again, which May probably knew he was.

"Ehm… maybe a couple of pizza slices," he told her, taking off his shoes and bag. May nodded. She was going to remember it this time. She walked for the door, but Ash stopped her. "Hey, here is my money," he said, holding a couple of Poke Dollars in his hand.

"You paid for me in Vermillion, so I'll pay for you now. By the way, I can take your Pokemon to the open area downstairs" she said, happily and smiling to him. Ash, a bit fumbled and confused, took forth his Poke Balls, and handed her five Poke Balls. She took the five Poke Balls, and she smiled to him. It was just as he remembered it, back in Kanto. She went out the door, leaving Ash alone, with Glaceon and Pikachu, still on the bed.

May threw out seven Poke Balls. Out came Blaziken and Munchlax, along with Ash's Sceptile, Totodile, Staraptor, Gliscor and Gible. They were all alone in the open area, where Pokemon could spend their time, while their trainers were somewhere else. The open area didn't have much. It had a middle sized tree, a couple of playing toys and a big pool. Sceptile jumped into the tree, with Gliscor following him. Staraptor flew over to a slider, sitting on that, resting as well. Totodile and Munchlax jumped in the water. They both fell asleep. Munchlax managed to float because of his thickness. Blaziken and Gible found a spot near the tree, and rested as well.

"Good night," May said, quietly. She formed a weak smile, as she saw all of the Pokemon rest, not creating any sound. It was a wonder how they could fall asleep so quickly, as the noise from the city was very loud. She left them, and headed out for the restaurant nearby.

* * *

><p>May returned to the hotel room, holding a box and a take away soup. She was hoping Ash would like a vegetarian burger, as they were sold out for burgers. Knowing Ash, he would be happy, but she knew that he was disappointed. The door was open, and when she walked in, she didn't see Ash, only Pikachu and Glaceon on the balcony, looking over beautiful Celadon City. She put the food on a desk, and she tried to search for Ash.<p>

"Don't go any further May! I don't have any clothes on!" Ash loudly said to her. May figured out that he was leaning towards the wall. May made a tiny giggle, as she felt tempted to peek at Ash. She had already seen his muscular chest one day ago. She began blushing, and she didn't try to hide it, as nobody could see her reddish face anyway.

"I'm using the bathroom right now," May told him, laughing a bit while saying it. She didn't hear any respond, but she went to the bathroom anyway. She found all of her clothes there, waiting for her. It must have been Ash who did this. He probably did not want her to see him all butt-naked, so he put all of stuff there. After taking a quick shower, putting all of her clothes on a clothesline, which was already there. She brushed her teeth and put on her night clothes, and she walked out of the bathroom. She hoped that her food was colder now, but when she got out, she got shocked. There she saw Ash with a blanket and a pillow against the wall, reading his guidebook, on the floor

"Ash Ketchum, what are you doing?" She asked him, loudly.

"I'm reading, don't you see?" Ash replied back, skipping a page. He was eating his vegetarian burger while reading. "The burger is pretty good," Ash thanked her, as he continued reading on. May was almost fuming of rage.

"You can't sleep on the floor!" May told him. She was speaking loudly, and this made Pikachu and Glaceon, who were both sleeping outside, wake up. They looked through the big windows glass, at Ash and May.

"Well, I can't sleep on the king sized bed because you are sleeping there," Ash replied back, casually. He finished his burger, and continued on reading.

"If you don't want to sleep next to me in the bed, then I can sleep on the floor, and you sleep in the bed," May argued back. She was angry at Ash. He knew he had an injury, but he still slept on the floor. He was acting immature.

"No way am I letting you sleep on the floor. I saw you sleep yesterday May. You need something comfortable to sleep on. I don't," he quickly countered her. He was still looking down in his book. He was right. May didn't like sleeping on the ground or the floor, but she would rather have herself sleep on the floor then to let Ash sleep on the floor, injured.

"You are injured Ash! It's not good for you," May argued back. Ash finally looked up at her. He knew he had an injury, and it wouldn't be good for him to sleep on the floor with the injury that he had, but he was not going to sleep next to her.

"What do you want me to do? Sleep next to you?" Ash spoke, now raising his voice a bit.

"Yes. What is so dangerous to sleep next to me?" May said back, now lowering her voice. Ash knew she just wanted to look after her. He knew she wanted to repay him. He had looked after her several times throughout the years, and May just wanted to repay him.

"Well…I've never slept next to a girl…in a bed before…May…" Ash told her. He lowered his voice, and he tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Come on Ash! We are friends," she told him, and Ash looked up at her. He nodded, and he stood up. He could feel some of the pain again, so he took his right arm and held it over his injury. May ran up to him, and supported him. She supported him all the way to the bed, where Ash settled down. May carried his pillow and blanket, and nursed him, putting his pillow under his head and the blanket over him.

"Thank you May," Ash thanked her, as he continued reading his book. May went back to her desk, taking her soup over to the bed. Ash was reading his guidebook again, as May settled in, in the bed, holding her soup. She turned on the TV, eating her ramen, which was now cold. They could still hear the sound outside, but Ash just continued on reading. They left the balcony door open, so it wouldn't turn that hot inside. After a while, May got tired of watching TV. She turned it off, and she turned around, to see Pikachu and Glaceon sleep next to each other, on a table on the balcony. May simply smiled, and when she turned around to sleep herself, Ash was yawning. He put his guidebook on the desk next to him, ready to fall asleep.

"Good night," Ash said, and turned off the lights on his desk. Ash had his back against May, sleeping on near the side of his bed, while May slept closer to the middle. Both of them closed their eyes, and fell asleep. After a while, Ash turned around, rolling on the floor towards the middle. He was now face to face with May, without him knowing. May did also move, as she went closer to the middle. She put her hands on Ash's chest, on top of his t-shirt, leaning against him. She produced a little smile for herself, as she fell asleep herself, with her arms on Ash's warm and muscular, yet comfortable chest.

* * *

><p>Wow, this is a longer chapter then I thought. Thought it would be somewhere around 12-15, but it is actually 17. How fitting is that? Anyway, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. The tournament won't start until chapter 5, but the next chapter is important, so stay tuned for that.<p>

Just want to say that the "De-evolution" plot is going to be important, and not just going to be thrown aside. The same thing with the Millennium Cup. It's also very important for this story, as we will find more about both of these two things in the next chapter. Yes, we will learn more about De-evolution and the Millennium Cup.


End file.
